1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the semiconductor field generally and in particular, is directed to a plurality of discrete semiconductor devices sealed within a single case member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two discrete semiconductor devices, connected in an electrical circuit relationship, have in the past, been sealed within a single case member. A particular example of such electronic device is a Darlington Circuit consisting of two discrete, but electrically matched transistors contained within a single case member.
However, in these prior art Darlington Circuits the transistors were soldered or brazed to electrodes comprising a part of the case member.
In addition, electrical circuit relationships between the two discrete devices was established in these prior art devices by the use of wire interconnects.
More recently, a discrete by-pass diode has been incorporated in a case member with a discrete thyristor. In this prior art embodiment too, wire interconnects have been used to establish an electrical circuit relationship between the two discrete semiconductor devices or, in some embodiments, the diode has been soldered or brazed directly to an electrode of the thyristor.
Compression bonded semiconductor encapsulated devices, referred to as CBE devices are well known. However, all previous CBE's have included only one discrete semiconductor device within the case.